Teddy
Summary Teddy (full name rumored to be Teddy Junior, the 3rd) is one of the main characters in Mother. He lives in Ellay, where he is the leader of the infamous Bla-Bla Gang. Teddy is normally the fourth and last character to join Ninten's party, although he can be the third character to join Ninten if the player gets to him before reaching Ana. It should be noted that it is not a necessity to have Teddy join Ninten's party in order to finish the game. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Teddy Origin: Earthbound Beginnings/Mother Gender: Male Age: At least 15 (Was 14 when he began leading the Bla Bla Gang) Classification: Human, Leader of The Bla Bla Gang Attack Potency: At least City level (Defeated identical enemies from Mother 2 and Mother 3, which should put him on par with Ness. Arguably the strongest physically out of the party. Could fight Last Starman) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: At least Superhuman (Traveled around entire towns and cities in a shot amount of time) Combat Speed: FTL Reaction Speed: FTL (Via scaling to Lucas who could avoid laser beams from the K9000) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Via scaling to Ness) Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level (Survived a tank shot hitting him after already being mortally wounded by R7038), his reliance on the Truth of the Universe makes him difficult to kill Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range with weapons Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities/PSI= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Uses knives and swords as his primary weapon of choice, however he can also use boomerangs and slingshots), Enhanced Senses (Still able to hit enemies even while blinded), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Immortality Negation (Type 7. Can kill ghost), Empathic Manipulation (Defeating enemies causes them to lose their bloodlust and calm down), Possible Passive Fate Manipulation via the Truth of the Universe (Is regarded as a chosen one, is watched by The Player which by extension means he is watched by Truth of the Universe.), Immortality (Type 4, 6, and possibly 8. Is protected by The Player which therefore mean he is also being protected by The Truth of the Universe, who can revert defeats done in battle as shown with Ness. Can survive and tank fatal wounds and still manage to win a battle), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Zombie bites do not affect him) |-|With Battle Items= Statistics Amplification or Statistics Reduction (Via bullhorn, can accidentally raise ones stats if you fail to convince them or lower their stats, the Flea Bag can decrease an enemies offense and defense), Status Effect Inducement (Via flashdark, can blind an opponent decreasing their accuracy), OHK (With Insecticide and Super Spray, will instantly kill any arthropod-based enemies), Movement Negation (With Rope, bounds an enemy making them unable to move or attack) |-|With Equippable Items= Statistics Amplification (With coins and rings, raises ones defense), Passive Fear Manipulation (With Repel Ring drives away any weak enemies), Passive Attack Reflection (With Franklin Badge can reflect PK Beam and PK Thunder), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (With Earth Pendant), Ice Manipulation (With Fire Pendant), Fire Manipulation & Explosion Manipulation (With H20 Pendant), Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Power Absorption (With Sea Pendant, defends against all PSI attacks) |-|With Goods/Food= Teleportation (With Onyx Hook, allows Ninten and co. to teleport back to Magicant without the need of finding an entry point. This can also help get him out of BFR.), Healing (With various food items), 4th Wall Awareness (With Last Weapon, tells you how to turn off your NES), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (With antidote), Disease Manipulation (With AsthmaSpray and Mouthwash), Mind Manipulation (With Noble Seed) Standard Equipment: |-|Weapons= Blades *'Butter Knife:' Teddy's starting blade, the weakest of the blade weapons, increasing Teddy's offense by 15 when equipped. *'Survival Knife:' A stronger blade Teddy gets. Increases Teddy's offense by 38 when equipped. *'Sword:' A much stronger blade then previously, increases Teddy's offense by 46 when equipped. *'Katana:' Teddy's best offense-affecting equipment, and the overall strongest offense-affecting item in the game, increasing his offense by 58 when equipped. Other Equippable Weapons *'Boomerang:' Weapon anyone can equip, raises offense by 32. *'Slingshot:' Ranged weapon that raises offense by 7. Has a higher chance of missing then other weapons. |-|Limited/Unlimited Use Weapons= *'Bullhorn:' Amplifies one voice to possibly intimidate an enemy. It'll either decrease their statistics or raise them upon failing. *'Flashdark:' Induces blindness on an enemy making them miss attacks more often. *'Fleabag:' Decreases an enemies offense and defense. *'Rope:' Makes the enemy unable to do anything until it escapes. *'Insecticide:' Instantly kills any arthropod-based enemies. *'Super Spray:' Instantly kills any arthropod-based enemies. Has unlimited uses. |-|Equippable Defense Items= *'Repel Ring:' One look at this strange ring will drive away weak enemies. *'Brass Ring:' Raises defense by 8. *'Silver Ring:' Raises defense by 14. *'Gold Ring:' Raisese defense by 28. *'Peace Coin:' Raises defense by 5. *'ProtectCoin:' Raises defense by 11. *'Magic Coin:' Raises defense by 20. *'H2o Pendant:' Defends against PK fire and explosion based attacks. *'FirePendant:' Defends against PK Freeze. *'EarthPendnt:' Defends against PK Thunder. *'Sea Pendant:' Defends against all PSI attacks. *'Franklin Badge:' Passively reflects against lightning and light based attacks. |-|Goods= Important Items *'Onyx Hook:' Allows Teddy to warp back to magicant without finding entry points. Foods *'Crumbs:' Used to make it out of dungeons quickly. *'Big Bag:' A bag filled with magic herbs, each healing 30 HP. *'Bread:' Heals 20 HP. *'French Fries:' Heals 20 HP. *'Hamburger:' Heals 50 HP. *'Orange Juice:' Heals 10 HP. *'SportsDrink:' Heals 100 HP. Medicine *'Antidote:' Neutralizes poison. *'AsthmaSpray:' Heals Ninten's asthma. *'LifeUpCream:' Used to heal wounds. *'Mouth Wash:' Neutralizes colds. *'Noble Seed:' Cancels wicked seed. |-|Gag Items= *'Last Weapon:' Tells the player how to turn off their NES when used. *'Real Rocket:' Immediately after purchase the Mysterious Teacher accidentally launches the Real Rocket into orbit, thus losing it. *'Ruler:' Measures things in battle with no real purpose. *'Swear Words:' When used in battle the words "I hate you." are displayed. Nothing happens as a result. *'WordsO'Love:' When used in battle the words "I love you." are displayed. Nothing happens as a result. Intelligence: Likely Genius (Implied to be skilled with the sword, while not as smart as the rest of the cast, should have a large amount of street smarts via leading his own gang.) Weaknesses: One of the two party members that doesn't have PSI. Note: Despite the implications of Teddy's death in the Japanese Version of Mother 1, it was later changed to the English ending where Teddy lives. Gallery BBBoss.v2.png|Battle Sprite Teddy.v3.png|In-Game Sprite Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Earthbound Category:Nintendo Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Boomerang Users Category:Slingshot Users Category:Gun Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healing Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Death Users Category:Fear Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Human Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Teenagers